League:Chronicles of Runeterra
by Ivrin
Summary: The World Is Changing. We Decide Into What.
1. Chapter 1

It is said, that hundreds of years ago when Runaterra was still shaping, one of the powerful beings - Summoner of Strength was in charge with balancing the forces that created our world. The power must have been seen in every aspect of the creation. The intensity of fire, the force of waves, the might of the mountains. Other Summoners could have not measure their compositions as perfectly as He did. After the arrival of humans the Summoner of Earth made a gift for Him – a runic stone, but not just any earthen rock. It reminded the Darkness of the First Times before the Spark. The blackness of the gem reflected the cosmos itself, and no magic nor any force known could have break the stone.

After a Great Treason and Grand Sacrifice, The Creator sent the Summoners to Runeterra alongside with the remain humans. In a human form the Summoner of Strength reforged the runic stone into a weapon. The followers of the Fallen were always a threat to a human kind and Summoners were the one to protect them. The reforge was so great that the leftovers of the stone scattered all around Runeterra. Unworthy of such power, shall be burn of the cosmic flames as their souls roots with them.

Unfortunately, with time the Summoners were forgotten, and so were their deeds. The time and endless battles took their lives as they were still mortal beings. The name of the Creator was lost in the sacred scrolls The Fallen made sure no one would find. All memory of the Long Journey and Blessed Isles were gone … For thoes who had no part in a Creators Plan.

It seems like it was yesterday, even tho it was a few years ago. I was training with my Master outside the city I was living in – Piltover. The city of never ending destruction, pain and death. The Aristocracy ruled this place and did that with a cruelty and immorality, and the head of them all was its Sheriff, my father – Jarris Clayton. Ruthless and drunken men that ensured with his gun that no one would oppose him. The city was divided into two fractions – Rich and Poor. Thoes who knew certain people around, get an access to a more civilized parts of the Upper City, where prostitution and alcohol were a common attraction and the best business. Thoes who could barely find, and not even buy a food for themselves, where left behind in the Mud – yes, that is the name of the lowest part of the City.

This open injustice was the reason why I secretly made a rebellion against my Father. I swore to bring back the Piltover I knew when I was a little girl – and when my mother was alive. But to lead a rebellion I had to know how to fight, how to plan and protect innocent people. By that time I was lucky that I found a Mentor, a Teacher that was able to teach me just what I needed.

A Misterious Boy, 2 years older than me, but skillfull in an art of sword, gun, martial art and leadership. Within 4 years he taught me everything essencial for my personal mission. One day, when we were exercising the sword technique, I stumble upon a rock behind me and fell into a cave. The only source of light was the hole I fell through, the rest was covered in shades. I havn't seen my Master, but when decided to stand up, I realized this was not an ordinary cave but a graveyard.

I summoned every last nerve to not scream from being a terrified. The skeletons were laying down on the shelfs carved in the stones. This could not be anything you to me, because I have already seen a dead body, but still a warm flesh covered in a meat and skin is a difference between just laying bones infront of me. I took 5 deep breaths before I finally calmed down. The light helped me to see much more now. One of the skeletons was holding very tightly a stone. At first it was an ordinary looking stone for me, but when I moved closer, I saw the reflection of the universe inside of it. The stars and galaxy were moving back and forward. If the edges of the stone, the picture would have move beyond the cave, filling it with infinity patterns of sparks and colors.

I moved my hand to touch it. This sweet light beckoned me to to unleashed its power, to leave this forgotten place and serve his new owner, and so I did that. My Master did not throw my any rope. No, that would be to easy. I had to find my way back climbing through the walls. When I finally get back to surface, I showed him my new discovery. There was no facial expression, but I must say, even he must have been a little impressed.

When we came back to the city and to our hide out, he told me the story of this runic stone. I could not believe that this magic did not killed me, but I did kinda flattered me to be worthy of caring such powerful object. However, master refused to touch it, but he did offer his help in reforging this material. Later that night, we sneaked in into the blacksmith place in the Upper City. He only showed me what am I suppose to do, but he never interfere in my work. The process was very long and exhausting, but I finally achieved my goal.

From the flames, I forged a sword that reflected all the stars in the universe. It was not a long sword, but not a dagger either. The length was a size of my arm, which was a perfect measure for me. My Master also had a sword, but his was white as a Freljordian snow.

From this day, I was finally able to efficiently fight against the authority of this broken city. My Master did not assist at any of my campaign, that was not his concern at all. After a few years he left Piltover without telling my why. One day he just announced his department, adding that my training must continue without him, that I have to find my own rhythm and strength.

I missed him. I missed him very badly. For one month I could not bare to move on without him, but my dear sister helped me to realize why I took this path so many years ago. The City was in need to change, and I was its only hope. I recruited new members to my rebellion – Mechanics – that is how we called each other. We were the one who swore to repair this city from violence and destruction into a world of peace and knowledge. Together, we fought battles against my father and spread hope among the people.

We were not afraid to cover our hands in blood of the soldiers, nor we were afraid to die for our ideas. Our sign was a wrench inside of the gearwheel. A simple mark, but strong enough to unite a young people of Aristocrats and Mud. Indeed, my rebellion stool food and other good and gave it to thoes who needed it the most. When there was an attack forward the Mud, we were their defenders. I have lost so many great friends in these battles, but I knew the cost of freedom, and so did they. My Black Beauty inspired new light of a brighter tomorrow in hearts of my comrades. During the last 4 years, we managed to help the Mud to live longer thanks to the supplies of medicines and food. We have also extended the borders of common people – after a while we changed this title, so it can not be offensive anymore. There was no longer any mud under the city, now there was a hope and happiness – Rising Realm.

My Father knew perfectly who was behind this riot. I never came back home after we faced each other in the Battle of Stone. He was not even shocked, he knew for a long time I was sneaking out for my training. However, I was ready to risk my own life to come back for my sister. He did not even fight for her, he fought me to kill me and end the rebellion once and for all. He had no chance against my Black Beauty and in five swift moves I unarmed him, taking my sister in arms and escaping.

Now, she was 16 and I was teaching her everything that Master tough me. It is hard for me to understand how different we are in terms of our appearance. I am older than her 2 years, but still my golden hair and eyes can not compete with her deep brown hair and emerald eyes. She was always reminding her of their mother – Fillia. Then I look in a mirror, I am always cursing the details of our father on my face. People are saying that I am one of the most beautiful women this world has ever seen, and my sister is telling the same but … the image behind the glass tells me otherwise – a daughter of a monster that is so similar in look to the Sheriff. In comparison, her sister is everything their mother was – fearless warrior with pure desire to protect what once was lost.

I must admit, her rage skills are far more superior than mine. She is going to be an excellent sniper one day, and when that day come … I won't be around.

Our father in his cleverness hired a group of people – Casters I believe – to end my rebellion and to kill me. My Spies reported to me, that the arrangement was made and in less than a week my people will be slaughtered. I knew who they were – An acient sect, that served the Fallen Goddess and drew their power from her – A Black Rose.

This was like a death sentance, even for my optimistic sense. I imminently called all my comrades and told them that if they want to fall back and save their lives, now is the time … but none of them left. They stood there with me with smiles on their faces.

,,You are not dying alone."

This one sentence filled my heart with joy and my eyes with tears. Of course I made sure my sister was not there. Secretly, I sent a dove to my Master, begging him to come to Piltover as soon as it is possible. I can not let my sister die, but she needs someone who will guide her and continue her training, when I no longer could.

I did not thought he would respond and agree to the meeting. My heart was pounding, but I had to stay focused. I haven't seen him for 4 years. What would he say, when he'll see all this work I put on this city. How much I achieved thanks to him. These emotions only brought back my feelings forward him. He was always demanding, grim and never hesitate to correct me. He cared mostly for my movements, so they can be almost as if I was dancing – perfection in its form.

,,This is so disappointing."

His low voice run the shivers down spine, once I recognized it. However, he could have always sneak up behind me, and I could never tell how was he doing it. I slowly turn around to face him. Nothing has change, always a shadow looking figure with a mask on his face. At first I thought his arm got deformed, but then I remembered that was the place of his bullets.

,,I know, Master. No matter how hard I try, you are always better at this."

,,Nonsense. You are never trying your hardest."

He said that as he passed me. At the beginning, such comments were hurting me and discarding him, but with time and practice, I learn to ignore them.

,,First. I would like to thank you so much for showing up."

I did not finished, because he interrupted me.

,,I am not here for you, Abigail. My presents here is only for my own personal interest. I need some fresh and elaborate productions, other than this … droll, cavemen Ionians."

As he was speaking, I was sure he was measuring the building we were in. Still, I had to keep my head cool. His never-ending thirst for blood and performance always drives me crazy.

,,The Black Rose is upon Piltover."

The moment of silence came, but I knew it meant nothing for him. He just turn to face me and brought his hand under his chin.

,,Hmm. A Dark Mages, payed by Sheriff to cover the city in blood of the rebels… No. The script has no meaning, awful production. What a terrible arrangement."

,,They are coming for me, Master."

Another moment of silence, but this time, he was looking directly at me.

,,If you think, I will try to save you, then you … "

He did not finished, because this time I interrupted him.

,,I would never call for you, if it was about my life, Master. What I offer, is something greater and better than I ever was."

Again, he did not say anything at first. The dark doom we were in, used to be a factory. Now that it was abandoned even by my comrades, it was a perfect spot for us to meet, under the lights of the moon. He stood still, but after a moment I heard the note in his voice, that was a sign of curiosity.

,,Continue."

I sighed heavily and turned my head low at first, getting all the important information he needs to hear to ensure his approval.

,,Within 2 days, all lower Piltover is going to be covered in blood. Blood of innocent people, I swore to protect … but I failed. The result of my actions shall crush alongside with my ideas and beliefs. However, there is a one person who can prevent this tragedy to happen."

He was listening, but I know he did not much care about Piltover.

,,This place is for no value even for you."

,,True."

,,But I know how to change this course of affairs. I know who can set this stage for you."

He chucked lightly.

,,Don't act like you know, what are you talking about, Abigail. You have never even saw someones Curtain Call."

,,But she did."

I was lying, but I had no other choice. This is the only way to make he agree. The bluff worked as I expected. His muscles suddenly tensed and he was looking at me more seriously.

,,You're lying."

That line alone made my question my choice, but I went to far to turn back now.

,,Did I ever lied to you, Master? If that was not true, I would have never let her come close to you."

That is true. During her whole training, he was humiliating me more than once and punishing my lack of mobility and hardworking. Indeed, I just needed to know how to fight and lead, nothing else. Imagining my sister under his guidance, I knew she would be a different student, but he did not want to believe this.

,,She is nothing like me, Master. She is everything I am not. She does not stop at one thing, she is eager to learn, to discover and explore. She sees the beauty in details and in others."

,,Boring."

If not my self control, I swear I would have pick a losing fight with him, not stopping until I punch him on his mask.

,,Summarizing. I am asking you to accept my sister as your new prominent student."

,,And If I refuse?"

,,You'll be left with the boring and uninteresting performances everywhere else."

I felt his hesitation. Taking a student right now, could have mean a distraction from his plans. However, an assurance of a new theater where every other failed his expectation was indeed a tempting one.

He suddenly moved forward me. My heart started to beat heavily for a moment. In one second I thought I won. That he agreed to my proposition and my sister is going to be trained under the eye of the Virtuoso himself. Of course I knew what was the price, but I knew my sister would fit to his expectations. However, he passed me and moved forward. My heart skipped, because of the fear I suddenly felt. When he was behind and when I wanted to scream my lungs to him to come back and answer me, I have only heart one sentence.

,,I'll think of it."

When I turned around he was nowhere to be found. Tears filled my eyes and anger my cheeks. I gripped my fingers tight to create a fist and throw it into the wall right next to me. An echoes filled the factory, alongside with my cry.

….

The sun was setting. It is time. I evacuated The Rising Realm to the hideout, where I knew the members of the Black Rose wouldn't find them. I asked once again my comrades if they still want to run, but like before, they choose the loyalty over their lives. I could not blame them. If someone else was in charge, and the same fate would be upon us, I would die with my friends, knowing I fought for what was right. The raven brought the note this morning to me.

,,There is no escape."

And she was right. There was no escape from this fight. My Father will finally get what he wanted, but in the end I am sure he will also pay with his life. Jhin still did not gave her his answer, which made me even more nervous. The night at the factory was the last when I saw him. I put on a sad smile. Who would have though loving a monster is possible – I knew. Jhin is 2 years than me, but even when he was humiliating me, I knew he cared for me. Every day, every moment I felt he cared for me, when no one did. I did not need more. I knew it was wrong, this is not how love works, but still he was filling the void in my heart after my mother died and my father left me. Even when he does not love me, I did not mind it. That feeling was mine alone and I am not ashamed of it.

The last thing I had to take care of was my sister. She had to be as far as she could from the slaughter. I am certain she will bring back Piltover to its old glory. She will fulfill the dream we shared, all she need now is someone who will help her endure this tragedy, and train her. Everyone knew what is about to come, except her. We have all agree to let her survive and for that I created a false mission for her. A simple but an absorbing task. If everything will go as I planned, she would see me dying.

,,Abigail?"

The knocking turned me out of my thoughts. I turned myself back and saw my sister in doors. I felt unimaginable pain just by watching her. This is the last time I will ever see her. Hiding my tears and sorrowful voice, I tried to put on the biggest smile on my face, and showed her to come in. She did not seem to saw my grief, to which I was grateful. We moved to each other and ended up hugging.

,,Oww, you are growing so fast, sis."

,,Come on, Abi. You are telling me this every time, tho I haven't grow a thing. Maybe I should just wear a big hat, to change it."

They bought laugh at this statement, but it was my sister to first come out from my embrace.

,,The city seems empty and Mechanics busy. Is something happening?"

At first I stared at her blankly, but then I smiled and told a lie.

,,We have heard about a few extra patrols tonight. We want to make sure no one is getting hurt."

,,Really? Wow. Father never thought about this. Good thing we are prepared."

Her genuine smile and positive attitude were driving me crazy. I wanted to scream at her that she needs to run away, so no one would find her, but I knew this would be the end of my cover.

,,Yes. But tonight, I also need to find a one volunteer to get into Upper City and get for us the tools. We are running out of it, and I believe while the extra patrol of soldiers would be here … "

,,Then the Upper City would stay open!"

I smiled when she figured it out, tho it tortured me at the same time.

,,So … are you in, sis?"

She was beaming out of excitement. In another second she was back at hugging me tight while laughing.

,,Of course I'm in!"

I cursed myself for being so cruel to her. She did not deserve it, but I kept telling myself that was the only way. She is never going to forgive her. I only hoped Master will find her, and take care of her.

,,Hey, I want you to remember something."

I said that as I left my hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her light-green eyes.

,,You are special. You are the bravest and smartest Mechanic I have ever known. This world is going to tell you otherwise but do not under any circumstances listen to this bullshit. You might feel lonely, but will never be alone. People will betray your trust, but you can not let that effect you. Those people out there … OUR people depends on you, sister. It is a great responsibility, but I believe … no, I KNOW you are more than able to handle them. You can be the leader that bring back Piltover to the times we remember it used to be. The city of justice and knowledge."

She was looking at me a little frightened but most of it was confusion.

,,Why are you telling me all of this?"

I smiled sadly, this time with tears in my eyes.

,,Because I just realized that every day is a blessing. Each and every day might be our last one. If something will happen to you, I swear that I will rip of the walls of our Fathers fortress and find you. I know you can handle this on your own, because you can protect yourself but … I need you to know that."

,,Abi, stop scaring me."

I whipped out the tears and smiled again.

,,One day, you will realize it yourself. But right now, I need an adjustable wrench K-54 that lays right on the other side if this town. Do you think you can get me one, scrub?"

,,Ow, with that last one, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer, sis."

She said that clearly to tease me, but I loved it. She turned herself forward the door, but before she managed to even open then, I realized I forgot the most important part.

,,Wait!"

She suddenly turned back at me, anticipating my next orders, but instead I reach to my pocket and throw her the object. She delicately caught it and slowly opened her hands. Another beam came across her face.

,,Really?"

She pitched, when I came to her.

,,Of course. After all you are a Mechanic. How can you be one of us, when you don't have our sign?"

,,Abi! I love you!"

She started to jump lightly out of happiness, and then left the room in rush. I was still staring at the doors. She was gone. Gone forever. I will never see her again. The only reason I kept going and why I wanted this city to become a better place. Other people were just a bonus. She was the real reason of my dreams.

This sudden realization brought all the fury inside of me. At first I throw only the papers on my desk, but then all the furniture inside were flying or lying on the ground already broken. I am sure everyone have heard my anger and cries. I wasn't ready … I was not ready to be separated with my beloved sister.

…

The moon was at its highest peak, and the fight was still not over. I was surrounded by the dead corpses of my friends and enemies. We did not even moved from out base, when they came to us. They did not even tried to surprise or lead us to their trap. They just showed up – 40 of them if I remember correctly – in front of us, with their leader ahead. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and moved to the entrance of our hideout with weapon in hand. I was waiting for her as well, the black raven short hair and her cold purple eyes – Emilia LeBlanc.

She new this battle was long over before it even started. She greeted my with one of her cold smiles, in return I took my sword and made a position. My comrades knew what to do. It seemed like she was outnumbered, but we all new better than that to never underestimate magic. For a moment I closed my eyes and saw my sister, hiding her way to the Upper City and coming back to the base … just to realized that everyone is dead. That anger took a form into a battle cry, when I run forward to the enemy. My team did the same and follow me into battle.

Now, here I was. Probably the last survival of this fight, that is yet to fall. I saw no familiar face around me, only shadows in black habits, that suddenly surrounded me and The Deceiver. Not many of them tho. There might have been 10 out of them standing. That was some sort of comforting information. My team fought bravely, and gave up their lives for freedom – that was the thought that kept me going. My Black Beauty was a perfect weapon against LeBlancs Dark Magic, but she was no match for her nonetheless. My sword cut perfectly through her chains and through her all spells, but still I was wounded very badly. Blood soaked slowly, just like my stamina and energy to protect myself. She might have know magic, but that applied to her as well. We were both exhausted by that duel, that seemed like is never going to end, but still neither of us was about to surrender.

There was a hole in the roof, that one of her followers made. For a one second I looked above me to search for the moon, but I was surprised when I saw my Master. My strength came back and so did my smile. I was sure he did not came back to see my Curtain Call, but to take care of my sister. With that knowledge, I charged into LeBlanc with new strength. She simply dodged it and start laughing.

,,When will you finally realize it, darling? You just can't win."

With heavy breathing, I turned myself to face her once again with my sword in position.

,,I must be a real trouble for you, huh? Your friends already finished their job, and you? Still struggling. Someone is running out of shape."

To this taunt she responded just like I wanted her to. She charged to me with her chains, but my sword quickly broke them apart. In the next second she was right behind with a dagger. Using the same movement, I turn around and cut off her stance with my legs. She fell on the ground, and when I wanted to pierced her with my sword while she was still laying, again she disappeared and again showing up right behind me. I brought my chin into my chest and with full impact I throw it back, right into her face, making her collapse and falling back. Now, the blood was running not only through her wounds.

She whipped out the stream of blood from her nose. She was angry, I felt it. She raised her staff which was now glowing yellowish and purple and smashed it into the ground. In the next second, I was surrounded by 15 more closed of herself. That was terrifying I must admit. She smiled and fired a beam of dark light at me and so did the clones. I imminently jumped behind me and with one swing of my sword, I cut of half of the clones. They disappeared, and even thought I haven't touch few of them, they expelled as well. Only one remained – The Deceiver herself.

She was confused of what have just happened, so I used this opportunity and charged at her in full speed. The Black Beauty pierced through her easily, leaving her breathless and shocked. For the moment, none of use said anything. My heart was pounding out of pure happiness. Maybe I will see my sister again! Maybe we will have a chance to rebuild this City just like we …

A sharp and cold metal pierced through my back. A moment of unimaginable pain, that was tearing apart my body. I could not even scream but my face was now twisting because of this awful experience. The Deceiver I thought I killed, appeared to be another clone. I failed … I failed.

I fell lifeless into the cold stoned floor, letting my sword out of my hands. I felt how blood was slowly surrounding me, as my consciousness weaken. Still, I was able to hear her devilish laugh, alongside her cold purple eyes.

,,Surprise to see me?"

Yes. Yes I was surprised to see her, but that is because for a second I thought I could have won.

,,I must admit, for a moment I thought I would broken a sweat. Haven't felt that for a while."

I did not answer, there was no need to. I felt my defeat, I knew it was coming and now all I had left was to accept it. I closed my eyes and prayed to anyone for my sister to never find me, with tears falling down my cheeks.

,,Gorge. Pick up the sword."

I still did not open my eyes, because I suddenly stop caring of what they are doing, but an immediate heat and screams woke my up from my despair. I saw a living torch, running around the place with his skin burning and smelling the rotten meat. After a few minutes he just disappeared, like he was never there and silence filled the void of this forsaken place once more.

,,A Runic Stone. No wonder I couldn't kill her earlier."

She stood there for a moment, then looked back at me and smiled triumphantly.

,,Our task in Piltover is done."

As she said that, her followers bowed their heads and just like the Deceiver, they all disappeared.

Here I was laying. I could have swore Master was looking at me from above, watching my Curtain Call that was not his creation. It did not matter for me anymore. I felt weaker with every breath I spent. I heard my heart pounding slower with each passing moment. A Wolf was howling, this must have been a dream. There are no wolfs in Piltover.

Piltover. My sister. Left alone in this mess. Not alone. Jhin is going to be there. He will take care of her … just like he did took care of me? I deserved it. I was a waist of his time, but my sister. She is so much better than me. I hope that one day she will forgive me … Forgive you? You can't even forgive yourself! How could you expect her to forgive you? You are the one responsible for what have happened to this city! … That is not true … Because of you, your mother is dead! … Stop it … If you would have feed that boy, she would still be …

A sudden scream filled the air with pain and sorrow. I cursed every being on this land, that she managed to came back just to see me dying. The earth was shaking under my body, when she was running forward me. I saw her emerald eyes shining even brighter with tears. She took my body and held it tightly, not allowing me to leave. She wanted to speak, to say something to me, to scream to shout at me. I saw every emotion written down upon her face. Sadness and fear. It tore my heart apart. I love her. I love her so much, and I couldn't bare to watch her like that.

,,Hey … Shh … Don't cry."

,,Do not ever dare Shhing me, Abigail!"

I chuckled lightly, feeling the blood rising to my throat.

,,I am so sorry, my sister. I did not mean for this to end this way." - I cough heavily, but I could not just leave her yet. -,,Your training must continue. From now on, I am leaving you in good hands."

,,I don't care, Abi! I don't want anyone else, do you hear me!? I want you!"

She was screaming and shaking her head. I felt that the life is leaving me.

,,Caitlyn, please don't cry." - With the last part of my strength I have left, I managed to pet her head. -,,You are now the last Mechanic out there. Be proud of it. I know you will repair this city, just like I know you are going to be a far better leader."

My heart melted when she hugged my limb body.

,,Abi, please. Stay with me. I am scared."

Her pitched voice pierced through me, but I knew my time is coming.

,,My sword." - I finally realized. -,,Take it sister."

She took the sword that was lying not so far from me. I felt a flicker of hope in my heart, but that only last for the moment. Caitlyn imminently started to shake my body in realization of what have just happened.

She was now holding a lifeless body.

Her golden orbs turned gray forever. Her blonde and long hair soaked in her own blood. Why is my sister not responding when I shake her? Why did her eyes closed and why doesn't she want to open them again?

,,Abi? … Abi! … ABI!"

She screamed through her tears. Her voice was no longer to be heard, only whispers and squeaking coming out of her throat, and when she finally realized what just have happened, she stood there still. She should have not been surprised to see a dead body. After all, that was not the first corpse she witnessed. The memories of the day, when she saw her mother dying … ripped apart by the crowd of animals, that only appeared to be humans.

She doesn't know how much time have passed since she came back from Upper City, but she refused to let go of her sister … She can stay here like this … For now … Forever … No one would even notice that she's here. Tears disappeared from her eyes, and her own orbs became smaller.

A sudden blast brought her back to the reality, but she could have not see what was the source of this noise, but she was certain of one thing – she was not alone. She felt a person, lurking in the shadows, moving around like a lion patiently studying his pray. It came for her sister. In a second Caitlyn took the sword of her sister, anticipating the attack. She did not care, she did not know how to use this weapon properly, she was more common with a guns, but this will do. No one is taking her sister away from her. No one.

In a moment, she saw a shape of a man in front of her.

,,Who are you!?"

Caitlyn screamed with now clear throat. The person did not respond, but kept on going forward her.

,,Stay were you are!"

Caitlyn saw the men better now, but the end result of her observations, left her speechless in fear. There was no face in front of her, but a terrifying mask, that was smiling to her. That was not a friendly smile, but a wicked one. His hands and legs were covered in golden armor and one side of his armed was bigger then the other. Just like as if the hump was coming out of it. The men … no … a demon was now looking at her with his one crimson red eye. There were piercing through her soul, leaving Caitlyn frozen out of fear.

The men at first was looking at Caitlyn, but then keeled down to her level and as if nothing happened, took her sister away from her and lay it down on the floor.

,,What a waste."

After that statement, he stood up once again and turned away from the girl.

,,From now on, I will be your Mentor, you will refer to me as Master. Is that clear, girl?"

Caitlyn was still sitting in fear, but once this men took her sister from her, unyielding rage filled her heart. How dare he? He had no right to even touch her sister. She haven't heard a word he spoke, because when the noise was over, her anger came out. She took the sword in her two hands and imminently jumped to her opponent.

One look. That all that it took. His one look on her was all what it took for her to suddenly stop. Not because she felt fear again. No, in this look she saw power. Power that was beyond her, and reacted in second to calm down. The sword fell from her hands and her body gently collided with his. Tears were falling from her eyes and still she couldn't make any noise. It was inside of her, begging her to let go, but she couldn't.

The men caught her in his arms and pretender to hug her. He saw this image so many years ago, but still it was a waste. He sighted.

,,Pathetic, but I allow you to cry. Just for now."

That one sentence was what Caitlyn needed. She could not tell how long she was standing there with him, but she took her time to scream every single emotion out of her chest. Jhin was starting to regret that decision, but he saw in her so much more than Abigail ever was. A talent that needs a sculpture to fully expose its beauty. This will be a long way, but he knew this all worth it, after all – Art is worth the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Even the cold and morning breeze combined with the first light of the sun were not enough to comfort Caitlyns's broken spirit. Six months have passed but everything stood as it always have. Memories of her previous life started to fade away, leaving only the haunting images of Abigail covered in blood. Every single day was Caitlyn's fight – fight for her own sanity in this big mess. After the bloodshed, the Rising Realm was trying to keep status Quo. Caitlyn in her mourning state, kept on stealing the food and medicines on her own, but it was never enough. She never asked her new Master for help, she knew he would refuse.

Every morning she woke up with tears in her eyes and a hole in a heart. She was lost. People she met in the streets, faces in crowd once meant something for her. They were poor but still managed to appreciate small things, that made life better. Little boys that swore to their mother they will one day fight with the injustice, just like Mechanics once did.

The morning sun reflected a piece of a metal in her hands. Her first contact with this symbol left her in ave and excitement. She closed her eyes and pull the sign of Mechanics closer to her heart. The weight she fell in her hands was nothing compared to the expectations people had toward her. No. Not people. Her own expectations. As the last Mechanic alive she was obligated to protect those who were touched by her fathers action, or rather their absence. It was impossible to steal the convoys without staining her hands in blood – blood of the traitors.

This thought boiled inside Caitlyn's mind. These people had no hearts. They were and are beasts in human skin. All their cared about was their job done and a reward after it is finished, which was a night with whores and alcohol. They are just brainless pawns, who would do anything for a few coins. The reality of the Piltover was a corruption. People with the right amount of money would win everything – game, power, life – and it was all controlled by my beloved father. A man who drowned himself in Trosh'ka – Ionian most addicted and tasteless scum in all Runeterra. In his madness and under the weight of the few whispers, he decided to avoid future riots by dividing the city for those who claimed themselves more superior and fit to rule and for those who were no one, who had no chances to defend themselves. Weapons and metals were the core of the market, yet the city never let any outsider in. The Gates before the Bridge of Promises were always closed ever since the Savage Day.

The bare memory combined with the cold winds summoned chills on Caitlyn's spine. She never denied her past and she thought she made peace with it, but no matter how many times she thought she did, it always hurts. Caitlyn took few deep breaths, before straightening her legs. The top on the roof on the Clock Tower is an amazing spot to embrace a new day and find a courage to survive the upcoming events.

The Tower was a part of the Upper City structure. A simple but an old building, with four golden clock discs on each sides, with mighty two hands covered in black-silver rhenium – one bigger and one smaller. It was the tallest building in Piltover, allowing the spectator to see what is beyond rooting city. So many times Caitlyn wished to explore these areas – to see what world awaits her in the kingdoms of the far east and south. The girl smiled to herself sadly, trying to hold on to the idea that maybe – just maybe – one day she won't be bond to her duty, and receive an opportunity to leave her city, just to see what the world looks like. To witness the wonders of Runeterra she read in books – the magical land of Ionia, the Shurimian Desert and the City of White – Demacia.

She actually never abandoned her hopes, but the reality was harsh nonetheless. Caitlyn exhaled with melancholy, but decided it is time to come back to her and her Master hideout. The wind was gentle, so she had no trouble leaving the roof through the old plates, that were sometimes very treacherous. Few times she step on the wrong ones, causing her balance to shake and the material to fall. At the edge of the roof, she jumped on the balcony and without a sound, she landed on her toes and lightly crouched her knees. The falling wind rose her long and dark brown hair alongside her black cloak. She touched the wall of the Tower made out of gray and dirty bricks. Many of them were scratched and hollow. Many years without any proper repairment. She brought herself up and moved slowly forward the door, leading her behind the discs into the heart of the clock. Before she opened them, she took her rifle that was leaning on the wall.

The mechanism inside the Tower was once called a Miracle of Runeterra. It used to be a round combination of gearwheels perfectly connected to one another. Together, they were creating a magnificent spectacle in the air, running the time in motion. They were lifted in the air, but not by any kind of rope – but by the magic. A Hextach Magic to be precise. A kind of magic that combined a technology and mystical forces together. Inside the complicated pattern of the gearwheels, was a ,,heart" of the Clock Tower and a source of the power. A small and carved box, that was once emanating the light blue aura. Because of that source, the gearwheels were levitating in the air and moving each other in a slow rhythm. But that was all in the past now. Caitlyn passed now the wheels, collapsed on the ground, covered in rust. So many of them were laying on the ground all over the place, hopeless to ever move again. The heart was no more, an empty and old box was smashed at the center, without any Hextach Magic left.

Leaving the tower, Caitlyn did not covered her face. At this time, people of the Upper City were either to drunk or exhausted to even notice her presence. The street made out of stones lead her down the hill, where the town gates divided the city. She was passing so many beautiful houses and alleys, that used to be filed with flowers and life. Mothers were preparing breakfasts for their families and the air was ground sometimes were literally shaking from the people on the market places. The very street Caitlyn was now walking, the merchants were selling a foreign food and stuff – from toys to noble materials, from common metal to rare crystals. This place used to be the core of the social life in Piltover, all together low and high born were equal and enjoyed spending time with each other on a morning cup of tea and cupcakes in the bakery.

Caitlyn caught herself again in the past. They were all memories she has to let go. She loves them, she misses them, but they are gone. Building once so colorful, were now gray and dirty. The space between the stones were filled with alcohol and vomits. Every corner hid at least two drunk guards, who were sleeping on the ground or on the barrels, that were already empty. The guard was a strong word for their profession. The only weapon they were wearing was a gun on their belt and sword, that honestly looked more like a dagger. No emblems no their clothes nor any dignity of being a soldier of Piltover. The Citys Sigil was long forgotten – on a silver blue background there were four gold circles overlapping each, other each from the different angle and direction.

She was getting closer to the gate. The only post, where soldiers were sober and must be aware of peasant that is even looking at them. They were more resemble to the cutthroats than soldiers- wearing a loose shirts as well as pants, covers in cloaks with hoods and wrapped tightly only by their belts. Stepping to the side on the street into the shadows, Caitlyn moved into one of the alleys, that led her to the dead end – at least that's what other people would call it. In front of her, there were boxes each on top of another. In a short sprint, she jumped on top of it, and in the same movement she jump to reach the edge of the buildings roof. She caught it and then she tensed all her arm muscles to pull herself up to the flat surface. Completely silenced, she moved in a half bow to keep herself in shadows of the wall. The path she took, led her in straight line of the connected roofs, that were almost at the same level as the wall. It was hard for Caitlyn to believe that these morons never figured out how was she or Abigail able to pass the wall.

She was getting closer to the edge but to reach it first, she has to jump once again to the chimney to reach it. In a moment, Caitlyn caught out the guard that was about to turn around – right into her direction. She sprinted, trying her hardest to make as less of the noise as she could, and when the men was about to turn his head, Caitlyn in the last second jumped forward and grabbed the edge of the chimney. First thing she had to control was her breathing, so she closed her eyes and counted to six. Once her chest started to move slower, she opened her eyes and moved her body a little closer to the edge.

The guard was still looking at the city and did not intended to change his point of view. Caitlyn used under her nose, but she had to endure it. Minute after minute have passed and her hands were starting to shake from the exhaustion, but she had to hold on. She was trained for this. Her muscles were aching but she embraced it, her fingers were starting to reject her will so she pushed them a little further to the chimney entrance. She felt the sweat on her forehead. No. Her entire body, leaving a note in her mind for the next time, to cover her hands in any kind of material. After a few minutes, a guard finally turned around without suspecting anything.

Caitlyn realized she couldn't escape because of him. He was on her way on the wall, and the only option for her to get to the other side was killing him. No. Killing is the last sort of resource – she will find another way. Luckley, she had an idea on how to distract the guard from his post. She climbed on top the chimney and kept on staying low. With a cruel pain in her arms, she scraped the entrance with her fingernails and released a few stones. Another guard on her left was sleeping and Caitlyn smiled to herself with the amount of luck she had. Her hands and arms were still burning but it did not stop her from aiming forward this men and in a right moment she threw the stones into his head. When the men awoke in shock, she grabbed the edge of the chimney once again and came back on hanging.

The guard starts shaking his head, obviously mad that he woke up with a pain in his head. He realized the stones on the ground and grabbed them. He saw the next guard on in right and growled furiously. He called him loudly out, so the soldier at first jumped scared but realizing who was screaming at him just rolled his eyes. They started to yell at each other and the soldier next to Caitlyn clearly had enough of it so he started to move forward the other. No other guard was even looking at them, because fights were something normal.

,,Idiots" - Thought Caitlyn.

In a quick and swift move, she once again jumped on the chimney and then jumped into the wall. Not wasting any more time she jumped over the wall and fell few meters down to another roof. Not stopping she grabbed the waiting rope on the top and threw it down. Before she started to descend, she fell in the wall and sat. She couldn't stay there and she knew it. If the guards see her, she will have a tail to lose and she has no time for this, but her arms were burning like a fire and she also knew she can't get out on the rope with that pain. She can not panic. Once again she took six deep breaths and started to first slowly but then faster massage her arms, energizing them and preparing for the new task.

It helped, but Caitlyn knew once she's half way down, her arms are going to hurt again. That was all she needed. She quickly moved to the rope and started to pull herself down. She tried to used her legs to take all the weight. On the ground she was finally safe. Leaving the wall behind she moved forward the Rising Realm. Entering the district were houses were made out of wood and clay with a few exceptions, where the roof was made out of straw. The building Caitlyn left herself a rope was in fact a stone structure, but only because it was a guard post on the other side of the wall. Not many structures here were made out of metal, but for example the old factory on the west side – where Piltover used to create shoes. This side of the city was always considered an abandoned one, and that's why I was moving forward that direction. The streets were made out of dirt and sand, where it used to a brick. People were still asleep, for this might have been an hour after the sunrise. Caitlyn was sure the mothers were all awake, preparing the breakfasts for their families with the food she stole.

It was very suspicious for Caitlyn. They knew she would come for the convoy, but still they were always surprised and never anticipated her. The amount of guards was never doubled or tripled. She used to fight with her sword, but now she finally get her gun. She is not going to used to snipe out all the guards, but more for the distraction and activating the traps.

Getting into the west side, wasn't that easy. In the fire, long time ago the buildings collapsed, creating a wall or ruined stones and wood. Few of the houses made it to still stay in once peace, so passing to the other side shouldn't be a problem – except the buildings were very fragile. If you made a bad move, the whole construction could have fall right into your head, and that was exactly the reason, no one wanted to live close this this place. Also getting here required to have a knowledge of the allays labyrinth. The Rising Realm might have been poor, but the population here was huge so one house was actually standing on another house, and the other next to the first one, creating a knew streets and corners that even guards had a trouble to get out of.

Caitlyn knew every single stone in this district, so she moved swiftly between the buildings. She found herself in front of the collapsed buildings, so she moved to the entrance. Slowly and steady she put each step on the ground, trying to not touch anything and keep her balance. She was natural at this, and she had to admit it it almost looked like a dance. She swore she could have sometimes hear the music, that was guiding her steps. She was so sure, she was almost closing her eyes and letting the rhythm to lead her. Each time the melody was different was always calm. She even caught herself few time, when she was humming.

Each time Caitlyn did so, she woke up on the other side. She was always shocked by the result but also happy. At first she thought it was because her Master did so at the beginning of her training, but then she caught herself doing the same. It wasn't different this time. She opened her eyes and saw herself on the other of the wall. Corner of her lips lifted, but she moved forward the abandoned factory – or at least that's what everyone were thinking.

The factory was her and her Masters hideout. A long structure, made out of metal and broken glass. Far away from the district and guards to reach. The doors were always open, there was no point o wasting the energy to close them. No one every was brave enough to come here – no one except Mechanics. Trying her hardest to not think about what have happened six months ago right in this place, she moved forward with her head up. The doors lead her to the waiting room, with a few row of chairs and the parapets, where the sale ladies used to go behind their station to the small room, where the shoes were waiting for their owners. On the corners of the next wall, were were some smaller doors, leading to the great hall. Caitlyn slowly took her sword and moved slower. Someone was behind these doors – she felt it. She hugged the wall and by the window in the doors, she carefully moved her head just to see something behind it. The great hall was empty. A few rugs were hanging out on the roof, covering the gaps where the glass used to be. On the ground there was a low table with a tablecloth, filled with books, papers and food. On the sides, there were small offices with doors and glass as a walls, but they were broke as well. No one was inside, only the morning wind, that was moving the rugs causing the shadows on the ground to move and pages in book to collapse one on the other. Caitlyn wasn't stupid to believe this place is empty, she felt his presence, and she won't be surprised.

She knew the combat shall start soon, so to keep herself calm she closed her eyes and took another six deep breaths feeling her muscles relaxing. She must be agile and focused. She felt her chest moving slower and her mind being cleaner. The choir started a slow melody of sad voices, and went more into aggression. She is ready.

She opened her eyes wildly and with a sword on her hands, she kicked the doors, immediately coming back the her previous position. When the doors swung open, three blades flew right were she was standing and hit the column behind. They they did, Caitlyn passed the doors, only to deflect the 4th dagger. For a brief moment, after the deflection there was a silence, and so did the music stopped. She moved slowly forward but then she felt him falling on her from above. The melody started once again and in the morning light, reflected by the left glass on the roof, he looked like an angel with a white sword coming to judge her. The light was to bright and even his weight was to much for Caitlyn to take such impact. Instead, she simply jumped to the side and left him open. He landed heavily but he did not let Caitlyn the opportunity to make a first move – He did. She was about to make a left-to-the-right light attack, but while he was still kneeling he quickly took his sword and attacked her behind his back, directing the sword right into her. Her attack deflected the attack, but it gave him enough time to spin himself back to the standing stance. His back straight and left hand behind him, with a sword in his right hand pointing at her. She stood straight as well, but with her sword on her right side, exposed and ready for the next move. Reminding herself that Abigail always forget about the stance, was the lesson Caitlyn made sure to never forget. They now started to cycling, moving to the right side, studying each others movement and calculating the right moment to strike.

Non of them dared to spoke. The silent space was reserved only for the violin and choir they were both hearing. Finally they stopped. Caitlyn made a short step back with her right foot, stepping on her fingers. She threw her all impact, and run forward her opponent with a right-to-the-left light attack. She did not scream or stroke with any kind of aggression. Her face was calmed and eyes focused on her Master, who also prepared for her attack. First it was the right-to-the-left light attack, in which he blocked but it did not changed her next move left-to-the-right light attack, again blocked. Using the weight of this blade on hers, she twisted her wrist and lifted them both, preparing the heavy attack from above. He anticipated this, so he pulled his sword closer and bend his arm, at the same time to add to this scene some elegance, he bowed to the one knee. He won this fight, and Caitlyn realized it way to late. That was his 4th move. With his full strength, he pushed her away, causing her balance to shake, and in that movement he changed his hand from right to left, and spinning in 360 degree, still bend but on two legs, he swung his sword right into Caitlyns right side. Her sword was to far up to block the attack, but when she was tripping back, she realized she had enough time for the jump. With her toes on the ground, she pushed herself up, as far as she could. The sword never touched her, and she landed on the ground with one leg bend and the other one on the side while her free arm touching the floor, the hand with the sword was right behind her. She was breathing heavily but that was not over.

She did not waist any more minute. She rushed toward him, in which he was confused she attacked so fast. She faked the light attack, pulling her sword to the side, but in the last second she lowered herself to the shifting position and with her speed she imbalanced him with hitting his legs with hers. That was the move he did not expected so he collapsed. Caitlyn flew a little further but quickly brought herself up and jumped above her Master with her head and arms down to face him and legs on top, exchanging few attacks in the air. She landed on her feet with a swing of her sword to the side. This whole fight was a dance between them. Every move and attack mattered, composing a tale of the Master and his Student, growing up in power with every passing day. Each attack was a manifestation of their feelings, or more specifically – Caitlyns. She was always the first one to stoke, to let go of all her dislike against her Master. At first she hated him, but with time, she appreciated his lessons, pushing her more forward neutrality. The way he tough her was different than her sister was. She fought with anger and dominance, while Caitlyn fought with calmness and intelligence. Every since Jhin took her as a student, she had to learn how to be smart and predict movements of her enemies – how to dodge, block, attack and parry. All these things mattered and Caitlyn, even tho she did not liked her Master, was grateful for everything he did to teach her. At first, she fought to let go all her anger and sadness, caused by Abigails death, but he tough her soon enough that sword with anger can only get you killed. Time passed and she learned how to keep her emotions at bay.

He was laying on his back, but as soon as Caitlyn landed, he pulled his legs closer to his chest and took his hands behind his head so in a fast movement, he jumped back to the standing position. Caitlyn smiled to herself as she saw the look in his eye forward her, she was good and he knew it.

Suddenly, he started to approach her, with his sword on the side. Caitlyn was confused but decided to stay aware. Did he finished? Was that the end of today's training? She had to stay focused, because she knew his tricks very well. He liked to put his opponents guard down to strike at the last moment. Caitlyn was following his movements, studying very carefully what might be his next step. He moved to her right side and when he was arm by arm with her, he quickly pulled up his sword, colliding it with hers to which he lost her balanced. Without even looking at her he imbalanced her by cutting her off her legs. She collapsed on the floor, to which he took an advantage and with his full strength he stroke with a heavy up attack on her. In time Caitlyn realized what have happened and brought back her sword to protect her from her Master. She had to used her left hand to save herself from the amount of weight he was pulling on her. Almost laying on her she could have almost smell his breath and count all the lines on his mask. They never broke the eye contact – his eye calmed and this time blue, and her emerald green focused on surviving. The white sword was closer to her face every minute and when she started to lose the air in her lungs, she got the idea. With the last resource of liquid in her mouth, she spitted into his eye, causing a brief moment on freedom from the weight. That gave her enough time to pulled her legs forward her chest and with a full impact, pushing him away.

Not wasting any more time, she swung her legs in the air and used that speed to get herself back into kneeling position. She gasped when she did, because her Master was now pointing his Whisper right into her face.

,,That's not fair!" - She angrily protested.

,,I decide what is fair, girl." - He answer calmly.

,,Fine. You want to play like that?"

The moment she spoke the last word, was the moment when she threw her sword in a position to attack, but in reality she blocked the shot. When she heard the bullet touched the metal, she thew her sword at him. Jhin made a theatrical dodge, but when he wanted to come back to his previous stance, Caitlyn was on her feet with her own gun pointing right into his head.

,,Then lets play."

They stood there in silence, anticipating who would be the first one to shot the bullet, but was enough for today and they both knew it. Instead he was more interested in his student new weapon.

,,What an exquisite sniper rifle." - He said she he lowered his Whisper.

That sudden change of subject and atmosphere once scared Caitlyn, but after so many times she grew used to it. That only meant one thing – The training is over. She lowered her gun as well, but looking at it with melancholy.

,,It belong to my mother. She hid it out, after she married my father."

And that was all she could have said. The more memories of her mother and the Savage Day, brought back all the scenes she wishes to forgot. She did not heard Jhin coming close to her, so when she realized he was right in front of her, she in a short moment of panic, pulled her gun closer to her and took one step back. He was still standing there and looking at her and the gun, until he reach his hand forward.

,,May I see it?"

Caitlyn brought herself back and realized how stupid she must have looked. A little embarrassed, she gave her weapon to him. He took it and did not wasted any more minute. He was examining the rifle at every point, touching every piece of its structure, pointing and aiming at every direction from every angle. She was just standing there and admiring his passion. It almost felt like his was holding his lover, and making sure she has everything he needed to use her. But his look was also saying like he have seen this kind of weapon once, like almost it left familiar to him.

,,Did it spoke to you?"

Again, once that kind of question would have make Caitlyn laugh or stare at her Master, considering him being mad.

,,No. Guns don't speak."

The cold stare he gave her, made her regret she said out loud the last sentence. He simply threw the gun at her and turned around to the small table. That's it. The proud she once saw in his eye just a few moments ago, was gone now. She brought her gun and sword and left it on the ground on the side of the table.

,,What did you learn today?"

,,Dodging is possible, even when I lost my balance. Always surprise you opponent and yourself."

As she said that, she crossed her legs and sat down on the side of the table, where the still warm breakfast awaits her. It was ridiculous, but he was an amazing cooker. During her first month with him, she was sure he was about to poison her, because she was nothing more but a distraction for his ,,performances". He did not had to do it, in fact he did not had to be in Piltover at all just for her training, he could have left her alone and just move wherever he wished to, but he decided to stay and train her anyway, so poisoning was a bad excuse. They never actually ate together usually separately or at the same time but in different places. Most likely because that would required his mask to be off. Sometimes she was the one to cook, but he never tried or at least she never saw him trying it. This morning he prepared a scrabbled eggs with avocado, pepper and chili. She took one bit of it and immediately she felt the burst of delicious flavors in her mouth.

Her Master left her to one of the offices, where the bath was. Each of the offices was a different place for them. The great hall was some kind of a small dinning and training area. The offices on the left side were Masters workshops, where he created his own bullets and weapons, infusing them with his own magic, but also he was making his own costumes there and at the end of it was a kitchen part. On the right side was more of the refreshing room and toilets. This building might be old and burned, but the canalization still worked. At the end of the right side was a library, where Jhin collected all the ,,good" books and poetry. There were also two offices in the back, that the wall between them fell. That was were they were sleeping, on the other sides of the offices.

,,After your breakfast, do you daily routine."

,,Yes Master."

She was going to spend this day all alone. If he was sending her to to the routine, that meant he is going to be busy till the moon rise. Caitlyn was aware of his work however she did not approved his method nor his ,,calling", still his victims were mostly people who deserved it. She never saw him working and she was not sure she wanted to.

,,The books before you ..."

Caitlyn swallowed and took the first book before her. - ,,Anatomy"

,,Read as many as you can. I will make sure tomorrow to ask you from your studies."

,,Yes Master."

She enjoyed reading and learning about the anatomy of a human body almost filled her with an excitement. She did not wait any longer and started the lecture. Learning new things was so fascinating. So many possibilities right in front of her. The thrill of knowledge of humans insides she was reading brought a smile on her face. She wanted to remember everything so she took a few papers from the table and a pen and started note every single detail she found interested, but soon enough she realized she would have run out of paper, so she started to wrote a smaller letters.

Time flew when she was reading. It took Caitlyn 10 hours to end the 7th one. The floor was covered in notes she made and she was still making some more. Her backs were hurting as well as her eyes and brain but she did not wanted to stop. There was still so much covered before her, she did not wanted to take a break now. However, her eyes won this battle and they closed just for a moment in Caitlyn thought but in reality, when she opened them again the sun was setting, but that wasn't the only reason she woke up – someone was screaming.

In an instance Caitlyn jumped out and picked her sword and gun on her back and as fast as she could run away from the hideout. She did not entered the burned house to left but she jumped in between the rubbish and smoldered brick. The fastest way was through the roofs, but the wood and straw were to big of a risk to even try. The screams did not stop, and so did Caitlyn when she was hitting the walls of the buildings when she was not about to slow down in time. It was like an alarm in her head – an instant message to save those who couldn't. That was suppose to be her job and she fell asleep. She was about to jump into the main street, when she saw from the shadows five soldiers, who were beating a family in public or rather already beaten them. Caitlyn saw the courses of two adults and one child covered in bruises and blood. They were now beating a little girl who stopped screaming. Even from here she heard the blood coming out of her mouths, when she wanted to shout and cry. She stood there in shadows, when her mind went completely blind. Jhin told her so many times to never enter the fight when the rage is controlling her, but that was not the rage she felt right now. It was the blame and frustration. They were laughing and beating the courses even when they were already lifeless. How could they … How dare they?!

In one single move, she took her sniping rifle and aimed. Immediately she shot three time without any break between the shots. The bullets froze them in a second, causing them to fall in the next one from the accurate shots in each heads. The other two did not even had a time to react. Caitlyn flew into them from the shadows, with her sword in hand. With a scream and tear in eyes she charged to the first one, but she did not plunged into him. Instead she performed a pirouette and with that force cut him in half from the back and pinning his upper body to the ground. The second one was about to reach for his gun, but Caitlyn was way faster. With her sword still pinned to the ground and holding it, she jumped and bringing her legs to her chest, she kicked the second guard away causing him to fall. This one was beating the girl. She will not die that fast and merciful like his friends did. No. He will die. Just like he killed them.

Caitlyn left her sword and approached the guard. With his shaking hands he finally reach to his gun and started to shoot, but Caitlyn was far much better than this. In the moment she saw the gun, immediately she took hers and shot the bullets that were suppose to hit her. 36 shots he shot and 36 shots she deflected with her own bullets, none of them ever touched her. The soldier was terrified and shaking before the girls crimson eyes. A demon. She was a demon.

,,No." - Said the woman before him that suddenly approach right in front of his face. Her voice wasn't human - ,,You are the demon."

…..

The moon was at it's final peak, probably few minutes after midnight. The blood on Caitlyns hands was still covering her hands like gloves. She did not even cleaned her sword, she wanted to inhale that sent, but still it felt wrong for her. The wind was howling tonight, but it did not matter for her. She was sitting low on one of the most important roofs in Piltover – Watchtower – the building where the police used to have its station to protect the law and its people. Again, corrupted to the core it now served as a whorehouse, where the cells because the whores rooms. Even know the sounds and groans and laughter were filling the air but Caitlyn did not heard them. She was watching and waiting. On the other side on the building in a shorter distance was residence of her father – Jarris Clayton – the men who was responsible for this whole mess, corruption and death of hundreds of innocent people. Even in the darkness her sight was perfect enough to even shot the mouse from the other side of the city.

She had enough of it. She realized it when she saw the blood coming out of the soldiers throat and ripping of his tongue. Not only her hands were in blood – her cloths, her hair and even her face. The tyranny of her father must come to an end. To long was his reign filled with pain, injustice and destruction. To long was she hiding in the shadows, when now she finally has the right tools to end it all. She is going to make a favor – to everyone. This world, her people, for her mother and sister, for herself. She smiled with her eyes wide open and loaded her gun but not with the bullets. No. With the daggers she took from her Masters workshop. These were still infused with magic, so whatever was the reason Master was using them, she will get the chance to see it too. Only one was all she needed. She brought up her gun and start aiming. He was drinking as usual in his moving chair, reading some papers on his desk. Thanks to the glasses on the gun she had a perfect zoom to where exactly his chest was and his heart. The thrill was unbearable and it made her blood pump up even faster, rushing the adrenaline to her brain, giving her even greater courage to pull on the trigger.

,,Ahh. Good. I did not missed the first seat for the show."

In an instance her heart slowed down, but not because she heard her Master approaching, but because he ruined her moment. Jhin just appeared from the shadows and sat down right next to Caitlyn.

,,This is going to be quite the performance. Of course it lacks the script and obviously some decoration, but ow well, we can not have it all at our first time."

These words somewhere hit Caitlyn, but she stood there frozen for a moment, and then decided to turn her head to him with a pure sight of murdering him. Jhin was still looking at her with his cold red eye against her crimson. That was not normal, and he knew it yet he continued.

,,I must admit, that even I was shocked when I saw you massacring that soldiers body, but that's enough. Your fathers Curtain Call awaits."

Even with these words, Caitlyn could have not go back to the state she was a few minutes ago, but she was still determinated to pull on the trigger. She looked through the glass once again and aimed. The second she wanted to pull, she hesitated. His death is going to start a new era in Piltover! Is it? People of Upper City did not respected her if they were even aware of her existence and how sure can she be that the her fathers successor won't be even worst? His death won't bring peace back to Piltover but yet another war. Caitlyn slowly pulled her weapon away but kept on staring in front of her.

,,No."

That one word, said out woke her up from this nightmare.

,,No. This is not how I want to rule."

Caitlyn stood up and looked at her Master, back with the light of her green eyes.

,,Interesting."

,,My father killed countless innocent people, because of his madness, but I refuse to follow his example." - Caitlyn made a break in which she smiled sadly and started to move nervously but decided to focus. -,,He can never fully pay for the deaths he cause, but killing him won't bring them back. Still he had to answer to the crimes he committed." - She took a deep breath of the cold fresh air into her lungs, which only made her sure of her decision. -,,Master. You have to forgive me, but Piltover is going to be my stage and my alone. I can not share it with you." - Caitlyn sudenlly moved her head forward her fathers house, but continued almost screaming this time. -,,I need to choreograph the next events of this city and dethrone the tyrant that enslaved my people."

She left the edge of the building and approached Jhin, while he was still sitting.

,,I'm sorry Master." - Caitlyn said that with a sadness in her voice, when she lowered her head. -,,Still, I am grateful you came for me."

,,I did not came here for you, girl. I told you, I came to see your fathers performance."

She nodded with a sad smile.

,,Thank you for everything. Goodbye Master."

She did not wanted him to go, but she had to let go. It was stupidly strange that the men she despised this morning, ended up saving her from the grave mistake. She felt a new whole in her heart, but she had no other choice that to live with it. Now, she has to act. No more hiding out, no more living in a secret. People need to know she exist – both aristocrats and poor. They need to know she is the rightful heir in the line of Sheriffs and she needs to gain the trust from both of fraction to successfully win the Silent War.

When Caitlyn was about to walk by Jhin, he caught her by her wrist.

,,I do not tolerate the competition."

In a second Caitlyns heart froze from the coldness of this sentence. She felt as if her life was about to end. That just by turning to face him will be the last sight she will ever see. Still, she found the courage to do so, and once again was met this his red eye.

,,But this time, I will make an exception."


End file.
